Sally Connelly
Name: Sally Connelly Gender: Female Age: 17 School: Colehurst Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Fashion, make-up, archery and gossip. Appearance: Sally is a petite girl, standing at 5'4"and weighing 110 lbs. She usually appears taller due to the fact that she almost constantly wears high heeled shoes. Sally is a pretty girl. Her face is heart-shaped and she has a small nose and mouth. She has brown eyes and pale skin. Sally has shoulder length, bleach blonde hair that she has to dye frequently to avoid the appearance of her dark brown roots. Sally diets to keep her small figure because she does little exercise outside of her job. She requires the use of glasses; however she almost always wears contact lenses. Her nails are always done with acrylics and she dyes and shapes her eyebrows to a perfect arch. Sally likes to dress fashionably and has a taste for designer clothes. Her goal is to always be the best dressed girl wherever she goes. Sally doesn't leave the house without putting on liquid foundation, powder foundation, blush, eye liner, mascara and a tinted gloss. She almost never wears flats, favoring sky-high heels. She dresses almost exclusively in dresses and skirts. On the day of abduction she was wearing a white dress with red polka dots and frilled edges, a pair of red heels and a silver, charm necklace from Tiffany’s. Biography: Sally was born to Helen, a psychologist, and Aaron, a spinal surgeon, in Highland Beach California . Her parents were well employed along with being from wealthy families themselves. As a result, Sally grew up very wealthy. Being the only child of her family, she was always very spoiled and was doted on heavily by her father. Though Sally gets along well with both of her parents, she considers herself to be a "daddy's girl." Anything she wanted growing up, he bought for her. Sally's parents decided that she should be involved in a sport when she was a child and found archery to be a graceful and respectable sport for her to participate in. Sally woud eventually compete for a spot in the state championship but was narrowly beat out by classmate Nick Reid. Since that defeat, she has quit archery and becomes very bitter should anyone bring up that competition. When Sally was sixteen, her father lost his job at the hospital after his department was downsized. Though he could not find another job in the area, he and Helen decided that he should stay home for some time and they plan to move once Sally is in college. This meant that the household was cut down to only one source of income. Helen makes a good salary, but this change has shifted the family from being very wealthy to simply middle class. The change put a strain on Sally's love for expensive clothes and outings. To make the money necessary to maintain the lifestyle she was used to, Sally now works at the local coffee shop. To anyone who asks, she tells them that she doesn't need the money, but that she is working at the shop to have a job to put on her college applications. She will deny to anyone that she is any less wealthy than she was previously. Sally is a very sharp girl who earns top grades in all of her classes. She scores especially high in writing and earns high praise from her teachers. To all but her closest friends, Sally comes across as a ditzy blonde. Sally knows that people think of her as a bubbly, dumb blonde and chooses to perpetuate this view so that people think of her as more approachable and underestimate her capabilities. Sally takes great pleasure in flaunting her pretty clothes and expensive things. She has other girls that she considers friends, but truly she befriends people who she thinks would gain her the most, be that additional friends or material goods. With boys, she selects by how much prestige or material goods can be gained by being with them. Sally is aware that she is a pretty girl and is not above using her body or her pretty face to entice men into doing things for her, but she is a notorious tease. She has decided to remain a virgin until she gets married. Her dream is to become a trophy wife, even though people tell her that she is smart enough to do something more. Sally loves to tease her classmates. She frequently derides them for their appearance, race and religion, but her favorite targets are poor kids. Though she is now at roughly the same socio-economic level as some of the classmates she looks down on, she still ridicules them. Even with her friends, she enjoys tossing the occasional backhanded compliment. Advantages: Sally is intelligent and manipulative. She has no problem using people for her own ends. She has good skills with an arrow due to her days in archery. She is able to make plans and stick to them. Disadvantages: She is vain and very proud. Sally hates the outdoors and the wilderness and isn't very strong. Her behavior towards classmates she looks down upon has earned her a good deal of enemies. Sally tends to panic when her plans don't go as expected. Sometimes her emotions tend to win out over her rational side and she behaves erratically. Sally does not do well under extreme duress. Original Profile: Sally Connelly Designated Number: Female Student No. 18 --- Designated Weapon: Katana Conclusion: If she's going to panic, I hope she at least makes it interesting. That sword means she should be somewhat entertaining, at least. The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed By: Nick Reid Collected Weapons: Allies: None Enemies: Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Sally, in chronological order. Second Chances V1: *They Could at Least Have Left Me Something... *Let's Go to the Mall! Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chancees or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Sally Connelly. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Second Chances Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters